goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Duncan
Amy B. Duncan"L.A.R.P. in the Park" (née Blankenhooper"Snow Show, Part Two") is the Duncan children's mother, matriarch, and Bob's wife. She's a nurse and went back to work after Charlie was born. She is portrayed by Leigh-Allyn Baker. Personality Amy Duncan is the wife of Bob Duncan and mother of P.J, Teddy, Gabe, and Charlie. She's a nurse and went back to work after Charlie was born, although at one point she was nervous about leaving Charlie alone with the rest of the family ("Study Date"). She is just like any other mother in the world. She loves and cares about her family, and entrusts them with their baby, Charlie. But at times she is shown to be quite self-centered, and often tells the rest of the family about her TV spotlight in college, when she was a reporter. Amy is also shown to overwork, which causes her to talk babyish even when Charlie's not around. Because of this, Teddy tells her that they need a break from Charlie, and that they should go on a date. Amy takes Teddy's advice and goes to a Mexican restaurant along with Bob. ("Baby Come Back"). Amy hires a pretend family in a show in her work to beat her work mate Fran which shows that Amy Duncan is embarrassed by her family and their lack of talent ("The Singin' Dancin' Duncans"). Amy is occasionally shown to be a bit of an air head, she is also highly competitive, even over trivial things and less special opportunities, such as being on TV or singing in front of a group, go to her head ("Kwikki Chick", "Charlie Goes Viral", "Charlie Shakes It Up!"). She is also often shown to be strict. Personal life Amy used to be a mascot for South High, called Whammy. She dislikes the North High mascot, a barbarian who always slams her down with his fake axe ("Double Whammy"). She goes back to work after Charlie is born, entrusting her kids to take care of Charlie. But Bob Duncan falls down the stairs and hurts himself, so PJ has to drive him to the hospital and Teddy has to take care of the baby. In the hospital, PJ pretends to be a doctor so as not to be identified, but in the end his mom finds out. She says she can't handle it anymore, but Bob tells her that everything's gonna be okay ("Study Date"). Teddy tells her parents that they needed a break from baby Charlie, and that they should go out on a date. But then PJ takes Charlie to the park and accidentally swaps strollers with a girl named Emma, and brings home the wrong baby. They do everything they can to retrieve the baby, but in the end, they are caught by their parents and get grounded ("Baby Come Back") Amy suddenly becomes textmates with Ivy, which makes Teddy jealous ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). Amy and Bob's anniversary is coming and Teddy wants to give them the best day ever ("Butt Dialing Duncans"). It shown that she and Bob are different from regular parents since they punish Teddy and PJ by dancing awkwardly ("Duncan vs. Duncan"). It turns out that she and Bob weren't legally married but they remarried ("Snow Show, Part One", "Snow Show, Part Two"). She dated Bob Diddlebob before Bob. Bob Diddlebob introduced her to Bob . She still has poems from him. It turns out they are the only boyfriends she got in high school. ("The Break Up"), ("Ditch Day") Relationships Bob Duncan Amy and Bob Duncan are a married couple. They love each other just as any other couple does. Amy also trusts Bob in taking care of the baby, Charlie, when she is away or goes to the hospital ("Study Date"). Amy states, that since Amy and Bob sometimes lie to each other, she thinks she and Bob had a good marriage lying.. Background Information *Bob calls Amy "Ames" for a nickname ("Charlie Goes Viral"). *Her maiden name was Blankenhooper ("Snow Show, Part Two"). *Amy can fake a British accent ("Charlie is 2!"). *Amy's middle initial is B. ("L.A.R.P. in the Park"). *Amy went to the Southwest Denver Community College. She has mentioned this enough times to have her children remember her stories ("Baby's New Shoes"). *A recurring gag, is when any one of her children try to take a hobby or do something (for example poetry or hockey), she will reveal that she used to do it. She goes almost mad helping them, while at the same time, showing off. Gallery Userfairlyoddparents.JPG|Amy and her family.. Babycomeback.JPG|Bob, Charlie, and Amy. Example.jpg|Amy and the Duncans Amy.jpg|Amy on a date. Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-08.jpg Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-07.jpg Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-03.jpg Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-01.jpg Poll Creation Award.JPG Goodluck.JPG References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Duncan Family Category:Amy Duncan Category:Amy Duncan images